Adventure in Griffon Rock
by TransformersPrime1234444
Summary: A mission brings Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Miko, and Raf to Griffon Rock. Its a race between the Autobots and Decepticons to find a pod suspected to be filled with relics. New rivalries will be formed on this adventure. Written with big-time-artistic-dreamer.


**As said in the summary, this was written by both big-time-artistic-dreamer and I. She is an awesome writer, you should check out her stories sometime.**

**We do not own Transformers.**

* * *

"Optimus," Ratchet called, "there is something I need to show you." The medic pulled the Autobot leader to the monitor screens. He pointed a digit at a yellow blinking dot.

"Energon signal,"Optimus said with a stern look. The medic nodded.

"Have you secured the coordinates yet?" Optimus asked.

"I can't get them precisely, but the general area is Griffon Rock," Ratchet replied.

"Um... Optimus, Ratchet you gotta see this," Raf called as he walked over and hooked up his computer to the main screen.

"I found this on a conspiracy website," the young boy said as he pulled up a picture. The image was a bit blurry but they could tell that the main focus was a pod from Cybertron falling out of the sky.

"Is it an escape pod?" Raf asked.

Ratchet shook his helm, "No, it looks to small, it is possibly full of relics."

"I see, Ratchet, alert the Burns family," Optimus ordered while he walked down to the training room.

"Arcee," Optimus called," I need you to go with Bumblebee to investigate a Cybertronian pod crashing on the island known as Griffon Rock. The Burns family will be waiting on the island at the firehouse. You will take Miko and Raf to blend in," Optimus commanded.

"Why do we have to bring Miko? Jack would be a better in..." Arcee began, but Optimus quickly interrupted her.

"You know as well as I do, Jack has work and the only other person is Miko."

"Fine," the femme grumbled and walked to the main room.

"come on Miko get ready to leave," Arcee called.

"SWEET FIELD TRIP!" screamed Miko as she skipped to meet her ride. Arcee sighed and transformed for Miko while Raf climbed into Bumblebee and the four drove through the groundbridge.

"Where are we?" Miko asked with her usual bubbly tone.

"Griffon Rock," Arcee replied bluntly.

"Where are we going?" Miko questioned.

"The firehouse," Arcee said. She barely gave Miko a chance to grab the handlebars before she raced into the streets, wanting to get this mission done as soon as possible. Bumblebee followed close behind.

* * *

"Dad," Cody started, "There's two vehicles speeding to us, going way over the speed limit."  
"Chase, come with me to go see who those speed racers are," Chief Burns commanded. Chase did as he was told, leaving Cody behind.  
"That yellow one looks a lot like Bumblebee," Cody said aloud.

* * *

When Chase reached Bumblebee and Arcee, he let the chief out and transformed, blocking their paths.  
"In the name of the law I command you two to halt," Chase said. To that, Arcee transformed, making Miko fall down and hit the sidewalk.

"Hey, be careful you do know us humans don't come with air bags," the teen whined. Bumblebee let Raf out before transforming.  
"Bumblebee?" Chief asked. Bumblebee nodded in response.  
"Follow us, we'll lead you two to the firehouse," Chief offered. they nodded and rolled off to the firehouse where everyone else was waiting.

"Who are these guys?" Kade asked.

"You all know Bumblebee," Chief said as Bumblebee, Chase, and Arcee transformed, "I honestly have no idea who any of the others are."

"Y-y-you're Arcee," Blades stuttered, "Optimus Prime's second in command! It's an honor to meet you!"

"And we thought he was happy when he met Bumblebee," Boulder joked to Graham.

"I'm Miko," Miko piped in, "And the short guy over there is Raf."  
"Hey, I'm average size for my age," Raf huffed.

"It's nice to meet you all," Dani said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cody asked.

"We were sent here to investigate a pod of some sort landing here," Bumblebee bleeped.

Cody and Raf both opened their mouths to translate but Miko cut in, "Wait, who are you guys?" then she pointed to Cody," And how do you understand Bee?"

'I'm Cody, that's Kade, Graham, Dani, Chief Burns, Chase, Heatwave, Boulder, and Blades. And I can understand Bumblebee I have no clue how."

"Heatwave and Kade, give Arcee, Miko, and Raf a tour," Chief commanded.

"Why us?" Kade asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"I blame you," Heatwave said to Kade.

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not, I blame you!"

"Why you little-"

"Guys, you can fight after you show us around, I really don't want to deal with you guys bickering. So shut up," Arcee interrupted.

"Whatever," Heatwave mumbled.

"So, any of you guys like Slash Monkey?" Miko asked. All she received was annoyed sighs from everyone else. This was going to be the longest fifteen minutes of Heatwave's and Kade's lives.

"Ooh! Ooh! Are you from Cybertron? Do you guys always fight? Heatwave, what's it like having to hide your identity and be controlled by Kade?" Miko questioned with an extremely bubbly tone.

"Will you fragging shut up?" Arcee growled.

"What crawled up your tailpipe and died?" Miko then received glares from everyone for angering the femme, this was something even Kade and Heatwave could agree was a bad thing.

"Miko," Raf replied exasperatedly, "she was banned by Ratchet from going on missions for a month."

"Why?" Miko asked, clearly not picking up any of the pieces.

"I don't know," Raf said, "Ratchet sent me out of the med bay and then threw wrenches at Smokescreen. Not to mention, from what Bee told me, its been almost a year since Cliffjumper's death. According to Bee, the two where pretty close."  
"And?"  
"Miko she lost some one close to her she is probably still grieving."

"So she can take it out on us?"

"Different people grieve different was," the two began, going back and forth.

* * *

"So Bumblebee," Cody started, "what kind of pod are you looking for?"

"I think it's an escape pod. Optimus had to send Wheeljack to Cybertron to look for a relic after he got saved by the forge," Bumblebee bleeped.

"Let's go look for it, we can have Blades and Dani search from the air while we look around the forest," Cody decided.

"Okay," Bumblebee beeped. Bumblebee transformed and let Cody in and then the two sped off.

* * *

Chief Burns was now pacing back and forth.

"Chief, you seem a little on edge," Chase noted.

"I'm just worried about that Arcee character. She seems a little, tense."

"How about we go check on them?"

"That would be great, Chase," Chief replied.

* * *

Chief and Chase walked in to the basement to find Miko and Raf fighting, Heatwave and Kade fighting, and Arcee attacking a punching bag.

"Guys, I have a few questions," Chief started, "Why are you all fighting each other instead of helping the others?"

"I don't know," Miko replied. Raf sighed and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the elevator. The others followed close behind.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet was typing something on the monitors. Then an alert popped onto the screen.

"Optimus, Decepticons just went to Griffon Rock," Ratchet announced.

"Smokescreen, I need you to back up Bumblebee and Arcee and warn them of the Decepticons," decided the tall red and blue mech. Smokescreen nodded and drove through the groundbridge.

* * *

After the fighting had mostly stoned, the bots finally got to work searching for the pod that had crash. the Chief had decided it would be best to pair Arcee with Heatwave, so he could teach her about the rules. Miko was riding with Arcee again, which neither of them were all to happy about.

"So, Arcee, tell me about the rest of your team," Heatwave asked as they drove through the forest. obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Optimus is the leader, you already know that. Ratchet is the grumpy old medic who absolutely hates Miko," Arcee started.

"Hey!" Miko growled, but she was ignored.

"You already know Bee. So then there's me and Bulkhead. Bulkhead's a former wrecker along with his pal, Wheeljack, although Wheeljack isn't a part of the team."

"What about Smokescreen?" Heatwave asked, remembering somthing that Raf had said.

"Smokescreen's the rookie. He loves to get into the action and stuff. He was the one who saved Optimus's life," Miko explained. Heatwave and Arcee both growled. Just then, Smokescreen drove up.

"Smokescreen!" Miko said cheerfully.

"The one and only, and I got some bad news. Decepticons are here, I got sent to warn you and stay to help for the duration of the mission, I knocked out a Vehicon about a mile away from here, so let's get going," the sports car revved his engine and sped up.

Smokescreen started to drive away, "I'll take point."

"Welcome to Griffon Rock," Heatwave muttered.

* * *

When the Autobots got to a clearing, they hid the Miko and Kade behind some rocks. Now, it was time for action. They where soon surrounded by Vehicons  
Almost immediately, Smokescreen transformed and punched one of the cons in the face plate.

"He was always a little overeager," Miko whispered to Kade. Arcee then stepped and knocked out some Vehicons in just seconds. Heatwave froze dumbstruck by the scene. That's when a fighter jet started flying over them at them.

"Starscream," Arcee hissed.

"Oh, its you, Screamer," Smokescreen started, "Are you too scared to face us in robot mode? You afraid to break your stiletto heels,or are you just to much of a wimp to face us? 'Cause I don't see you transforming to attack." Starscream was now enraged, and Arcee couldn't help but smile ever so slightly.

"I will enjoy ripping your spark out," Starscream laughed as he transformed. He went straight toward the spunky young mech

"What did I do?" Smokescreen asked sarcastically, while punching Starscream. His punch sent the seeker flying into Arcee, who gave Starscream a hard swift kick. Sparks danced in the air with each collision the seeker made with the two Autobots.

Eventually, Starscream transformed and flew away screaming, "I'm not after you anyways." Then the frustrated seeker muttered a few curses to the Autobots.

"I thought you were a rookie," Heatwave said with a raised optic ridge.

"Optimus has been training me. But right now, we need to focus on finding that pod. Optimus told me that the pod is likely to contain tons of relics from when I was still working with Alpha Trion."

"Who made you leader?" Heatwave grunted as the three of them transformed. Luckily, no one else heard. The five then raced off to find the crashed pod. They had to find it before Starscream could.

* * *

"I think I can send you the program Graham," Raf said with a cheerful smile. while Arcee and heat wave went off Raf decided to stay with Graham and Boulder. every one was just focused on finding the pod. Completely unaware of Smokescreen's presence, let alone any Decepticons.

"That's great, I'm sure we would be able to find the pod faster if we can track the signal. You know a lot about this tech don't you?" Graham smiled, impressed by the young boy's knowledge.

"Yeah, I've been taught by the best. Ratchet has been teaching me for almost a year now. I can already read Cybertronian pretty well," Raf said with a hint of pride. The young red-headed boy started typing away on his computer.

He then pressed enter and turned to the older boy and smiled, "Try it now, see if its working." The older boy nodded his head and did as told.

"I got it, and look, the signal is strong! It's coming from somewhere in the forest. Boulder, contact Bumblebee and Blades, tell them to head to the forest," Graham exclaimed.

"What about Heatwave and Arcee," Boulder asked.

"They're already heading that way, no need to bother them," Graham explained waving the question off. The green bot shrugged and transformed.

"Let's catch up to Bumblebee and Cody," the bulldozer suggested. The two humans nodded and climbed in.

* * *

It wasn't long until the group was able to see the black and yellow muscle car.

"Bumblebee, Blades, Raf, set up a tracker to help us locate the pod," Boulder commanded.

"Wait, Raf? But he's like, ten," Dani said with a laugh.

"I'm thirteen," Raf growled, "and a quarter."

"He is a natural computer wiz," Bumblebee noted. Raf gave a humble smile.

"He said that Raf is really good with a computer," Cody translated.

"Wow, back on Cybertron, you would be really popular," Blades commented with a small chuckle. After entering the forest, Bumblebee and Boulder found a clearing. Blades and Dani decided to land, and Blades was happy to take a break from flying so high. Boulder began to scout the area around them.

"Look! I see something up ahead!" Boulder yelled, "Its red and shiny!"

"Knock Out," Bumblebee hissed.

"Uh, who's Knock Out?" Blades asked with concern.

"A Decepticon," Bumblebee replied.

"Aaah!" Blades screamed.

"Oh quit it with the chatter! Can't you see I'm trying to wallow in self-pity? My paintjob... it got scratched!" the red car sobbed.

"Why are you even here?" Bumblebee asked, pulling out his blasters and transforming.

Knock Out let out an angry sigh, "The same reason you are, Lord Megatron sent me out here to find that stupid pod with Starscream. Soundwave groundbridged us into a forest, and all the spines and leaves scratched my paint."

"Is your paint the only thing you care about?" Bumblebee beeped with an optic roll.

"There is nothing wrong with loving the way you look," Knock Out whined.

"Sure for a femme," Bumblebee laughed.

"That's it. PREPARE FOR SURGERY!" the red mech yelled, transforming his hand to a buzzsaw. The two mechs charged at each other. Bumblebee quickly dodged to the left, and blocked Knock Out's saw when he charged again, pushing the red mech back a few inches. Bumblebee then delivered a punch to the Decepticon's face plate. The con wiped the energon off of the corner of his lips.

"You will pay for that," he growled.

:. Soundwave, I could use a little help.: Knock Out said via com-link. In response to his call of help, a swirling vortex appeared behind him.

"Scrap," Bumblebee beeped as Vehicons.

:.I'm surrounded by Cons and need back up.: Bumblebee beeped into his comlink, his voice edged with fear.

* * *

After driving for a while, Arcee took the lead. Every Autobot looked hard for the pod. That was when Arcee stopped.

"Guys, we need to go. Bee's in trouble. He requires back up," Arcee announced.

"Lets go!" the overeager Smokescreen said. He activated his phase shifter and sped off, the others following to go help Bumblebee.

* * *

**Did you like this? We know Rescue Bots isn't the most popular of the Transformers series. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
